


You Had Me At Hello

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Phone Sex Operator Theo Raeken, heart eyes, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Liam's going through a dry streak and decides to try something different.





	You Had Me At Hello

**Author's Note:**

> So much dialogue aaah!

 

Liam’s staring at the number Alec, his roommate, just sent him. As a rule, anything coming from Alec is certain to lead to embarrassment or a prank, but he seems pretty serious about this. It started out innocently enough, with him joking (not really) about being tired of using his own hand to get off - he’s been on a dry streak - so Alec suggested trying a phone sex service.

  
  


Alec’s sitting across from him in the little breakfast diner, smirking.

  
  


“Can you stop?” Liam scowls, glaring at him.

  
  


“I didn’t say anything!” Alec leans back and slurps up the last of his slushie.

  
  


“You don’t have to, you look pretty fucking pleased with yourself.” Liam’s blushing, he feels it spreading all the way down to his neck.

  
  


Alec leans forward, “There’s one guy… oh my god, his voice! Dude!” Alec makes this dreamy orgasmic face that has Liam frowning.

  
  


“Wait, there're guys on this thing too? I thought you’re straight?”

  
  


“I am. Shit happens.” he says and shrugs.

  
  


He looks super confident until Liam gets up and teasingly strokes a hand through Alec’s hair, and says in a low voice, “Why didn't you say so baby?” Liam bursts out laughing when Alec starts sputtering, his cheeks flaming. He pats him on the back, “See you later you dork!” and heads out.

  
  


So, Liam’s got a day off and a number for phone sex. His day’s pretty much planned out, and he’s kind of hard just thinking about it. When he finally gets to the apartment he shares with Alec he’s already undoing his belt. Then he stops, suddenly feeling a little dirty. Maybe he should say hi to the person first and not be halfway there with his dick in his hand when they pick up the phone.

  
  


Liam punches in the number and enters his credit card details, listens to the message that says he will be charged per minute and that no calls are recorded and to please be respectful toward your operator. He wonders who wouldn’t be, they’re just doing their job.

  
  


His heart stutters a little when the phone rings on the other end, and he finds himself disappointed when a woman picks up.

  
  


“Morning honey! How can I connect you?”

  
  


_ Oh thank goodness. _

  
  


“Uh… what? Sorry I’ve never done this before…”

  
  


“That’s no problem sweetheart, do you want to be connected to a guy or a gal?”

  
  


“Oh, right… uhm, a guy… please?”

  
  


“Coming right up.”

  
  


And then the line beeps and connects through. The voice that answers sounds like it could be the one Alec was talking about, it's raspy and deep. Sounds almost sleepy and a little nasally too. Sexy.

  
  


“Hi. I'm T.J. Tell me your name and preference.”

  
  


“Uh, I'm Liam and… what?”

  
  


“I need to know what you prefer me to act as so I can prepare real quick.” he sounds friendly but to the point.

  
  


“Oh… I'm pretty vanilla, but I guess I like being told what to do. Like not total dom but…”

  
  


“Gotcha. Give me two secs Liam.”

  
  


God, this guy's voice is dangerous.  Liam is rock hard and excited. He needs to thank Alec, but he's trying not to think about him right now. There's a noise on the other end and then T.J’s back.

  
  


“Okay baby boy. Can I call you that?”

  
  


“Yeah. Yeah, I like that.”

  
  


“You got your dick out baby boy?”

  
  


_ Oh shit? Right down to it, huh! _ Liam's fumbling with his zip furiously, reaches in and pulls himself free, “Yes. Out. In my hand.”

  
  


“Don't jerk it yet baby… just pet it, rub it a little.”

  
  


So despite dying for friction, Liam rubs his palm down the length of his dick, bites down on his lip but he can’t stop his hips from bucking up for more, then T.J says, “Feel around the tip, are you leaking?” and he breathes heavily.

  
  


“Yeah, I’m leaking…”

  
  


“Good baby, now gather it up, spread it down your cock, imagine that’s my tongue sliding down your shaft, all wet and warm…”

  
  


Liam does it, rubbing down again and smearing the wetness into his skin. He shivers a little and moans then blushes.

  
  


“That sounds so good baby boy, now close your eyes and start jerking slowly, Imagine I’m there with you… touching you, pulling your body tight against mine… kissing your neck, maybe nibbling a little.”

  
  


He does what T.J tells him, and strokes himself down, starts moving his fist, and he imagines a guys mouth in his neck, soft and wet, “Fuck…”

  
  


“And then maybe I start moving lower baby, rolling your nipple between my teeth while I moan for you… because you feel so good.” T.J whimpers softly at that.

  
  


Liam’s breathing heavily and he hopes he doesn’t sound like a freak - he wants T.J to feel good too, “Are you… uhm, are you also touching yourself?”

  
  
  


“Yeah, but this is all about you, I want to make you feel good. Wanna hear you come for me. Go a little faster now baby…”

  
  


Liam speeds up his movements, lets out a low grunt at the change of pace, his hand now slipping fast over the head then tugging down rough. This is so stupidly hot- this guy’s hoarse voice telling him what to do and Liam doing it… he doesn’t know what the hell T.J looks like and he doesn’t really care. He’d going to come from just listening to him hum in contentment to what Liam’s doing.

  
  


“That’s it baby boy, now imagine my hand sliding down your abs… I bet your fucking built, huh? How many? Eight pack? Six? Sharp V?”

  
  


“Oh god… uhm, six…” Liam’s having trouble keeping his eyes open.

  
  


“Fuck yeah, beautiful, so I’d play around there for a while count every line then slip my hand over your thigh and between your legs…”

  
  


Liam lets out a loud moan, he’s sure he’s about to bite right through his lip.

  
  


It seems to take T.J by surprise because his own breath hitches, and he’s thrown off for a few seconds, “ _ Fuck _ … you sound… Uh, sorry. I…”

  
  


“No, wait… speak to me like that… just…”

  
  


“Like this?”

  
  
  


T.J’s real voice sounds different, real, and possibly even sexier than it was before and Liam’s now tip toeing on the verge of his orgasm, his thighs twitching in anticipation with every stroke.

 

“Yeah… please? You sound amazing… fuck…”

  
  


T.J is silent for a second and Liam wonders if he’s over stepped but then T.J swallows audibly and says, “You sound good too…” and his voice is soft and genuine.

  
  


“What do you want me to do?”

  
  


“Can you put the phone on speaker?”

  
  


“Yeah sure.” Liam taps the speaker and places the phone on the back of the couch beside his head, “Done.”

  
  


“Uh... T.J,”

  
  


“Theo.”

  
  


“What?”

  
  


“My name’s Theo…”

  
  


“Oh…” Liam smiles, “Hi Theo. I like that name better.”

  
  


It sounds like Theo’s smiling but Liam can’t be sure, he’s too focussed on his impending orgasm that’s slowly building again after the brief disruption.

  
  


“Liam… I really wanna come with you, how close are you?”

  
  


“Fuck.. I’m pretty close. You going fast or slow?”

  
  


Liam moans softly before answering, “Fast… I like it fast. Like it rough too sometimes… You?”

  
  


“I can do both. You want me to go fast?”

  
  


“Yes… you wet?” Liam swears he can hear Theo speeding up on the other side and his stomach tingles at the thought.

  
  


Theo sucks in a short breath and his voice is a little shaky when he speaks again, “So wet… You naked?”

  
  


Liam slips his fingers over the tip then quickly back down, twisting his hand as he goes back up again, “Hmm, just my t-shirt. I can take it off?”

  
  


They’re both breathing fast, “No that’s hot, you gonna mess all over it for me?”

  
  


“Fuck, yes.  Theo… I’m close, I’m gonna come!”

  
  


“Me too… fuck! Liam…  _ oh god _ …”

  
  


And then Liam grunts out at the desperate sound Theo makes, he arches off the couch and moans too, spilling all over himself. He lets it spurt onto his t-shirt like Theo wanted, and he smiles, listening to Theo breathing in the same ragged and spent way as Liam.

  
  


It takes a few seconds for them to catch their breaths again, to get proper control of their voices so it doesn’t sound like moans anymore.

  
  


Liam speaks first, “That was...uhm.”

  
  


“That was amazing.” Theo says and the smile on his face is clear through his voice, “I’ve never done that before…”

  
  


“Come while on the phone?” He finds that really hard to believe and ignores the little spark of jealousy that irritates his heart when he thinks about this guy’s voice making someone else come the way he made Liam.

  
  


Theo laughs, “No, I do that sometimes, just not as myself. It’s usually as some fantasy or role play character.  Never like this…”

  
  


“Sorry if that made you uncomfortable…”  Liam says, he feels sort of bad that he asked Theo to do that but his real tone of voice was just…

  
  


“Nah, not at all. Think it’s a good way to end my last day on the job. This was great.”

  
  


Liam doesn’t like that word ‘was’ it sounds so final and he doesn't want it to be, he wants to meet this guy, or at least wants to hear his voice again.

  
  


He wipes his hands down, tries to get as much off his shirt as he can but the attempt  is futile, “Last day, huh?”

  
  


“Yeah. Got a new job, that doesn’t involve anyone climaxing.”

  
  


“Oh right. Where are you from?”

  
  


“New York.”

  
  


There's a dull ache in Liam’s bones. Theo’s so far away, he’ll probably never get to know what it will feel like to hold this boy, or how his lips will feel kissing Liam’s. Just his luck.

  
  


“Liam…”

  
  


“Yeah??” he probably sounds way too hopeful but Theo sounds the same and he can’t stop his heart from pounding.

  
  


“Would it be super weird if asked for your number? And if I wanted to keep talking to you after this?”

 

“Holy shit no, that’d be really nice. I wanted to ask but you probably have like twenty thousand clients why would I be different?”

  
  


“You are.”

  
  


So they exchange numbers and talk until it’s dark outside, his phone bill be damned. Theo’s super easy to talk to, he’s funny and sassy and takes a joke as good as he can give it, it’s ridiculous but Liam’s falling for someone he’s never seen. And it’s not just the potential of this guy being super hot, it’s the way he really listens to Liam, and the way he understands even the things Liam doesn’t say. Liam feels calm and collected and relaxed when Theo speaks, and suddenly he’s dying to know if his laugh is as beautiful as it sounds.

  
  


“This is probably crazy, but… do you wanna switch to video call?” Liam asks hesitantly, and he’s truly hoping Theo isn’t some grandpa with a freakishly young voice.

  
  


“Yeah, if you want to? But you gotta tell me now if you’re a fifty-year-old so the blow is a little easier.”

  
  


Liam snorts, “Totally. And I’m bald and have a leather dungeon.”

  
  


“If you’re trying to scare me off, it’s not working ‘cause I can get pretty into that…”

  
  


“Oh…”

  
  


“Ha! Are you blushing?”

  
  


“I’m blushing.” They laugh.

  
  


“Oh my god! Okay switch to FaceTime so I can see it!”

  
  


They both hang up and Liam dials him up on FaceTime. He’s shaking and even sweating a bit and when the line connects he quickly turns the phone away from himself and toward his action figurine collection… and maybe that’s worse but it’s too late now, Theo’s picked up.

 

“Uh… Hi Spidey!”

  
  


Liam giggles and moves Spiderman’s body so he faces the screen, “Hi Theo. Nice to see you.”  Liam’s burning to look, but he’s suddenly overcome with shyness and nerves.

  
  


“Sorry Spidey,  but you’re way out of my league. Can you make Liam come to the screen?”

  
  


“Hmm, nope. Liam’s just going to stay behind the phone and blush in eternal anonymity.” he hears Theo chuckle then say, “Come on. Let me see you.”

  
  


“Fine. Oh god. Here goes…”

  
  


He turns the phone slowly, squeezes his eyes shut and quietly says, “Hi.”

  
  


It’s not until Theo breathes out a ‘wow’ that Liam opens his eyes... and holy fucking shit. Theo is gorgeous. He’s got a tight black t-shirt on, sleeves rolled up- his arms look huge and he’s got a faint trace of stubble on his jaw and he is just incredibly beautiful.

  
  


Theo clears his throat, “Oh shit.”

  
  


“Oh shit good, or oh shit bad? Please say it’s good… because I might just die…”

  
  


“Good. Very good. I actually think you’re out of my league too. Fuck, you’re pretty Liam.” his voice… and shit, if Liam isn’t totally gone already Theo says, “The blush is beautiful too.”

  
  


Liam smiles, blushes even brighter, and so does Theo and they stare at each other stupidly on the phone screen.

  
  


“I’m super glad you phoned today,” Theo says rolling onto his back with the phone above him, “one more day and some other dude would have been the lucky one.”

  
  


“Oh yeah, it’s your last day right?”

  
  


“Yeah , moving tomorrow.”

  
  


“Ew. Moving. Where to?”

  
  


“Beacon Hills. For the new job.”

  
  


“Are you shitting me??”

  
  


“Uh, no. I got a job at their animal clinic. Is there something wrong with Beacon Hills?”

  
  


“Oh, there’s a lot wrong with Beacon Hills… it also happens to be exactly where I stay…”

  
  


Their smiles are instant and bright.  Liam looks at the boy on the other side of the line - how his eyes sparkle and crease in the corners when he laughs - and that old cliche about finding love in the last place you look comes to mind, and Liam thinks that’s probably never been more true than it is right now.

 

 

 


End file.
